The Heart With The Frill
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: My first lemon, so be nice please! Yugi's not been in school since the pharaoh left his body...can Téa help him? Also my first Yu-Gi-Oh! R R please!


_I'm pleased with the reviews I've got on this already! They've made my day! Thank you to those people who reviewed! Bakura cookies for all! Heehee, Bakura is awesome, 'cos he's British like me! That and he's pretty hot anyway..._

_**Lipana-Thanks for letting me know Yugi is older than I put him, I'll alter it (is he 16?). Curse Wikipedia for misleading me...**_

_**Crystal of Moonlight-I love the little smiley face you put at the end of your review! I'm weird like that, I know xD**_

_**dbzgtfan2004-Yeah, if anyone's got any ideas to inspire me I will do some more Yugi/T**_**_éa, 'cos I really enjoyed writing it, though the lemon gave me a bit of a headache._**

_Obvious, pointless disclaimer-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any characters. Just my cat Rikku, my snake Levi, and my pride. And you ain't having that._

**_

* * *

_  
**

With a small sigh, Téa pressed the 'end call' button and dropped her phone back into the bottom of her bag. "He still won't answer it," she cursed. From beside her, Joey frowned and Tristan scratched his head in thought. Yugi wasn't anywhere to be seen. Nobody had seen him since the pharaoh had left Yugi's body. That had been two weeks ago, and term had already started...

"Wonder what's wrong with him..." Téa mused.

"It's not right," Joey replied. "No calls, texts or whatever to say what the _hell _is up with him! I mean, we're his friends! This is starting to annoy me!" Tristan just shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"Hey, guys!" A voice called from behind the troupe. They turned to see a pale boy with white bushy hair sprinting towards them.

"Hi, Ryou!" They chorused as he reached them, his bag slipping off his shoulder as he slumped breathlessly, his usually death white face flushed pink from running. He feebly raised a hand in acknowledgment, wiping his brow with the other. "I hate running..." he mumbled, standing up straight again and looking at them all. "Is Yugi still not with you?" he asked, his polite voice still in place.

Tristan shook his head. "Dunno _where _he's gone. Had no contact or anything from him or his grandpa."

"That _is _worrying..." Ryou said as he fell into place beside the gang. "I just passed Mr Moto's game shop as I took a different way to walk, and it's open, but the curtains in Yugi's room are closed and it's obvious the lights are off..."

"I just wish he'd talk to us," Téa sighed, running a hand through her brown tresses, worry reflecting in her eyes. Joey put a hand on her arm.

"He'll come out of his shell eventually, Téa. I'm sure."

"I suppose." They were silent for the rest of the walk to school.

~*~

Groaning, Téa cast her eyes to the clock on the wall. It only read 9:30. Yet it felt like hours had gone by...she looked down at her exercise book. She hadn't written anything at all-all there was to show for that lesson so far was an absent-minded doodle in the corner of the page. A little heart outlined with an elaborate frill. Téa did a double take at it-in the middle of the heart was a 'Y' and the beginning of a 'U.' "Whoops..."

"You okay, Téa?" Ryou asked, leaning past a scowling Seto Kaiba to talk to her. "You haven't written _anything_...hey, what've you been drawing? Can I see?"

"Oh! Um, it's nothing Ryou, honest..." she muttered, hastily scribbling the heart out, a faint pink blush coming across her cheeks. Ryou raised one pale eyebrow but did not comment.

"Hey, Mop head, when you're quite done I'd like to see the board!" Seto growled, pushing Ryou away. Ryou rolled his eyes at Téa, and went back to work. Téa sighed and tapped her fingers on the desk, resigning herself to another boring day at school.

"Téa Gardner!" The sharp voice of their teacher rang out. "Stop looking so dreamy and concentrate on your work!" She came over to her desk, high heels clicking on the floor. "Or lack of, apparently," she added, looking down disdainfully at Téa's exercise book.

"Sorry Miss..."

"Well now you've come to your senses, at least _try _to get some education," the teacher replied, turning her back and walking back to the board.

"Old bat..." Téa mumbled. Ryou went into a fit of helpless giggles.

"And you can sober up too, Ryou Bakura!"

Ryou 'sobered up' sharpish.

~*~

"_Finally..." _ The lunch bell rung, and with a sigh of delight Téa stood and packed her books away. She was the first out of the door and out into the warm autumn air. A shady tree attracted her attention, and she went to sit beneath it. Leaning back against the trunk, she delved in her bag again and retrieved her phone. Her heart sank when she found no missed calls or texts. _"Oh well, nothing stopping me from trying again!" _ She punched in Yugi's number and held the phone to her ear hopefully.

The ringing went on for about half a minute, then someone finally picked it up. But not the person she wanted...

"Good afternoon, Téa!" the fragile voice of Solomon Moto answered.

"How did you know it was me?"

"As old as I am, I still know that your name flashes on the screen when you call, my dear!" Solomon laughed. But then his voice grew more serious. "I take it you want to speak to Yugi?"

"Is he even around?"

"Oh yes, he is around, but..."

"But?"

"I'm afraid he's not well at all, Téa. I have no idea what is wrong with him, to be honest. He...won't even talk to me half the time. He just stays in his room, not coming out. I just found his mobile this morning behind the counter and decided to charge it. I found dozens of missed calls from you-you must be very worried."

"We all are, Mr Moto. He hasn't been answering us either. Um...may I come see him now?"

"I'm not sure you can come out of school, can you?"

"It's our lunch break, Mr Moto. We can go out for the duration of lunch."

"Hmm...I don't know how he'll take it, but...yes, okay. I'm going out now anyway to pick up some new cards for the store, so I can leave you to it. I hope you can talk some sense into the boy, Téa."

"I'll try."

"Thank you. Goodbye, my dear. I'll leave the door unlocked for you."

"Okay. Bye, Mr Moto..." Téa ended the call and stood up, hefting her bag onto her shoulder. Full of a new hope, she set off out of school for the Kame game shop.

~*~

It was deathly silent when Téa entered the game shop. Slipping off her school shoes at the door, she looked around. Everything looked normal, from the stacks of cards to Solomon's favourite poster of the Black Luster Soldier on the wall. But no presence of Yugi...the place seemed oddly empty. Quietly, Téa started to ascend the stairs. There was still no sound up here either...she eventually reached Yugi's bedroom door. She noticed a tray next to the door. _"Must have been breakfast..." _ But the tray was completely untouched. She knocked tentatively on the door. No answer. But she heard something crash to the floor inside and a bitter curse...

"Yugi? It's me, Téa," she said softly.

"...What are you doing here...?" he answered after a few seconds. His voice sounded cracked and frail.

"I came to see you. We're all worried about you, Yugi."

"Well, don't worry. I'm fine..."

"Yugi, please. Will you let me in? All I want to do is talk."

"I...No. Go back to school, Téa..."

"School is hardly important compared to this. Now please open the door."

"..."

"..."

"...It's unlocked," came Yugi's resigned voice. Smiling a little, Téa pushed the handle down and entered. She almost gasped aloud, though, when she saw his room. It was like nothing she had seen before...almost everything was strewn across the floor in a heaped mess- clothes, paper, books. His cards, always so neatly put together, were in a jumble, all over the room-they looked like they had been thrown there. A torn something on the floor caught Téa's eye, and she picked it up. She recognised it as the top half of the Dark Magician. She actually gasped this time. "Yugi...what has _happened to you?! _Your favourite card..."

"No longer!" Yugi snapped. He was sat slumped on his bed (which was messy and unmade), in the process of reaching over the bed for his Millennium Puzzle (which was what he had dropped). Téa cast her eyes to him and groaned. His hair, usually so bright, hung dull and limp around his thinner than usual face. His eyes had lost their sparkle, and he had dark rings underneath them. He was only in his boxers and the blue coat he always wore, and the coat was very grubby.

"Well? If all you came to do was gape at a torn card I suggest you leave now." His tone was brutish and hostile, utterly unlike the Yugi Téa knew.

"No! You listen to me, Yugi Moto!" Téa said, losing her temper and flinging the torn Magician away. She stamped her foot irritably as she snapped, "Not one call! Not one text! No reason why you won't come to school or talk to us! You've had us worrying out of our _minds _for you! And you're throwing it back in my face like I don't matter at all! How dare you! I give up my own leisure time to check on my best friend and I'm rebuked! Do you know how that makes me feel?! You know what, you're right, I'm off!"

"Téa, wait, please!"

Téa looked back over her shoulder at Yugi. Tears were pooling in his eyes. "Please..." he whispered. Téa's expression softened, and she closed the door again. Setting her bag on the messy floor, she went to Yugi and say by him on the bed. Yugi raised his head to look at her. The tears were flowing down his cheeks slowly, an agonised expression in his dull violet eyes.

"Yugi..." Téa reached out a hand and wiped his tears away. "Will you tell me what's wrong with you? I'm worrying so much, Yugi..."

Yugi choked back a sob, before brushing a few blonde strands from his eyes. He gestured to his Puzzle, which he was clasping protectively to his chest with his other hand. "Ever since he left..." he whispered.

"Atem?"

At the sound of his name being spoken, Yugi sighed sadly. "Yes...I feel as if I have lost a part of me. I have no desire to do anything anymore...I looked at the Dark Magician and remembered...it was his favourite card. And mine too...I couldn't stand it, and tore it up, not wanting to feel the pain. I don't even want to eat now, or get up, or see anyone, or even talk to anyone. Grandpa thinks I'm ill, but the truth is...I'm grieving...grieving for my lost soul."

"Oh, Yugi..." Téa put her arms round his bony shoulders and gently pulled him into a reassuring hug. Yugi stiffened, then relaxed into her embrace, his arms coming to rest at the small of her back. "There we go..." Téa murmured, stroking Yugi's tangled locks. Yugi sighed and snuggled into her warmth, nuzzling her shoulder as he made himself comfortable.

"Thank you..." he said.

"What for?"

"I needed to talk. I needed someone who would understand, and listen to me."

"I'm always here for that. But Yugi," she pulled away, "you haven't lost your soul at all. Your soul is still here-" she put a hand to his bare chest, on his heart. Yugi closed his eyes momentarily. "You didn't lose anything. The only thing you could have lost is friends, if you had carried on this way. You have to remember we're here for you..."

"You're right...thank you."

"It's okay..." Téa moved a little closer to Yugi. "You know, I always had a thing for your pharaoh. I had no idea why...but ever since he went, those feelings changed. They went to the person he was closest to. That was you."

"_Uh-oh...now I've embarrassed myself!"_

"?!"

Téa blushed, suddenly deeply embarrassed. She turned away. "I...I'm sorry, Yugi, I shouldn't have-"

"Téa." Yugi raised a hand and turned her face to look at him. "Don't be embarrassed, Téa. I...feel the same about you."

"You do?"

"...Yes. They've been there for a while, growing and growing. I think...yes...it's love. But I was sure you wanted the pharaoh more than me. But now...I don't have to worry anymore. I love you, Téa..."

"Oh, Yugi...I love you too!"

It was Yugi's turn to blush. "I-I suppose then-" he stammered as he put a shaking finger to her lips, "C-Can I?"

Smiling, Téa nodded. Slowly, Yugi inched forward and placed his hand in Téa's, before ever so gently touching his lips to hers. At the sensation that flowed through them, both pairs of eyes closed in bliss, their innocent kiss gradually developing into something more passionate as they fell back onto the bed, hands caressing each other lovingly. The Puzzle dropped, unnoticed, to the floor again...

Téa pulled away for a moment for air, and Yugi scowled a little, running his hands up and down her sides, slightly lifting her pink school top. Planting soft kisses at the base of her neck, he murmured, " What's wrong?"

"Should we...should we be doing this?" Téa gazed at Yugi worriedly.

"Doing what?"

"Well, it seems like this is going further..."

"Do you want to?"

"...I...yes, I think so..."

"Then what's wrong, Téa?"

"I'm...just thinking...I've never done this before and neither have you..." Téa blushed a little. Yugi gave her a little smile, moving her chocolate locks from her flushed cheeks.

"I've never wanted this more in my life, Téa. I want you. But..." he kissed her neck again, sucking a little and making Téa gasp, "it's your choice."

"...Yeah. Let's do this, Yugi."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Nervous, I guess."

"Me too," the younger boy replied, giving Téa an encouraging smile. Smiling back, Téa kissed Yugi again, tangling her fingers in his tri-colour hair and pulling him closer. In response Yugi slipped his hands under Téa's shirt and brushed his hands over her breasts, making her gasp and press herself against him. Smirking, Yugi lifted Téa's shirt up a little, looking at her questioningly. She nodded and lifted her arms, allowing him to slip her shirt off. Immediately Téa blushed scarlet and held her arms to her chest, covering herself. Yugi only shook his head and gently tried to prise her hands away. "It's okay..." He stroked her face tenderly, other hand still trying to move her arms away.

"Scared..."

"I understand, Téa. But trust me, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Please, move your arms away."

Closing her eyes tight, Téa slowly moved her arms to her sides, and she heard Yugi gasp out loud. Opening her eyes a little, she saw him gazing raptly at her chest, violet eyes wide. Her eyes closed again when she felt his hands on her chest, stroking gently. One hand slid under her pink bra and tentatively pinched the nipple. Téa gave a quiet moan and jumped at the sudden pleasure. "You see?" Yugi said, reaching round her back and undoing the clasp, pulling her bra away and dropping it to the floor. Yugi gasped again at the sight of Téa topless. He felt his manhood give a needy throb as he brushed his thumbs over the flushed Téa's exposed nipples. She moaned, the pleasure making her fall back onto the bed. Immediately Yugi pounced, closing his mouth round one nipple while his finger and thumb played with the other. The ministrations of his fingers and tongue were driving Téa crazy with pleasure, her moans getting louder and louder. She could feel the throbbing of Yugi's hardening manhood against her thigh and she knew he was wanting too.

"Yugi..." she gasped, arching her back as he gently ran his teeth over her erect nipple. His violet gaze flicked up to her face. "Yugi...please..."

"Please what?"

Téa sat up and pulled Yugi's jacket from his thin frame, letting it join her upper clothing on the floor and leaving Yugi clad only in his black boxers. "It's my turn..." Téa whispered seductively, tracing a hand up Yugi's thigh a little shyly. Yugi's breath caught in his chest when her fingers traced his length, and he let out a needy groan of want. Confidence building rather quickly, Téa put her hand in his boxers and began to stroke him torturously but deftly. Yugi gripped his bed sheets till his knuckles went painfully white, bucking his hips slightly into Téa's hand. "Not...fair..." he groaned.

"Says who?" Téa smirked, quickly ridding Yugi of his boxers and leaving him totally exposed before her. "Wow," she whispered, starting to move her hand up and down his length. Immediately Yugi started to groan in pleasure, his head falling back into his pillows and his hands gripping the sheets again as Téa started to speed up her actions.

"Oh gods..." he moaned, bucking his hips hard, wanting more. "Téa...ahh!" For Téa had suddenly taken his whole length into her mouth. She grimaced a little, a tad surprised with herself. Not really sure what to do, she slowly moved her head back and forth over his hard manhood, bringing cries of sheer pleasure from Yugi. His hands tangled in her hair as he bucked his hips and moaned Téa's name. He felt her mouth twist into a grin around him, and she sat up, wiping her lips. Yugi almost growled in frustration, but all Téa did was smile as she slipped off her skirt and underwear. Smiling also, Yugi grabbed her and pinned her to the bed with thin but strong arms. Leaning down and kissing her tenderly, he aligned his hips with hers but made no move to enter her. Pulling away from her lips he asked, "Are you sure?"

"There's no going back now," she answered, running her hands down Yugi's back.

"I love you."

"I love you too-" Téa was cut off by Yugi carefully and very slowly pushing himself inside her. Téa's nails dug into his shoulders as he broke her barrier, and she whimpered in pain. He made to pull out, but Téa held him fast. "We've come this far," she said, blinking rapidly to get rid of the pained tears in her eyes. Yugi wiped them away, worried.

"I'm sorry I hurt you..."

"It's fine. Now finish what you started, Yugi..." Téa kissed Yugi again, stroking his cheek. Yugi pushed her head back gently and held her hips as he started to move inside her. Téa's pain was ebbing away now, to be replaced with pure pleasure. She moaned and tightened her arms round Yugi's back, pushing her hips up in time with Yugi's gentle thrusting. Even Yugi was letting out soft sighs of pleasure...he'd never felt this way before. Téa was like nothing he had ever felt. She was tight, wet, warm... it was sending him out of his mind...he picked up his pace and started to thrust faster and a little harder, leaning over and kissing Téa, but mostly missing her mouth due to their heated intercourse. Téa moaned against his mouth, eyes closed in utter ecstasy, her nails scraping the flesh of his back and leaving raised marks in his skin.

"Yugi...harder..." Téa gasped, blushing scarlet as she said it, but apparently there was no need to- Yugi returned to his original position, gripped her hips tight and slammed himself in hard. Téa almost screamed in pleasure, throwing her head back and crying out Yugi's name. Thrusting even faster as well as harder, Yugi had started to moan himself, shuddering a little as he felt himself getting closer to climax. He gripped Téa's hips crushingly tight, leaving little bruise marks that neither of them noticed. All Téa noticed was the building pleasure between her legs. She was going to climax...

"Oh god...Yugi...I'm gonna-oh god, YUGI!"

Téa's first orgasm brought tears to her eyes as waves of pleasure wracked her entire body, shooting through every nerve and making her scream her pleasure to the heavens. Her muscles clenched tightly around Yugi's length, and he couldn't hold on. Burying his head in her shoulder, he moaned Téa's name as he released inside her before collapsing limply into Téa's trembling arms.

Exhausted, Yugi nestled his head into Téa's shoulder and closed his eyes contentedly. He felt her arms encircle him and hold him close as the last throbs of pleasure left them slowly. "That was amazing..." she murmured, stroking his back. "Hell to that, _you _were amazing..."

"Not as much as you..." Yugi whispered tiredly, pulling out of Téa and flopping down beside her, pulling his sheets from underneath him and covering himself and his new lover. He rested his head at the base of his neck and draped an arm on her stomach. Téa wrapped her arms round him and kissed his forehead, tasting the salty sweat beading there. "Definitely worth missing school..."

"I'm glad you did...Téa, I love you."

"I love you too, Yugi." Nestling down, Téa and Yugi closed their eyes and let sleep take them.

~*~

It was half past three in the afternoon when Solomon returned with several small crates of new cards. _"Still sounds rather empty...I wonder if Yugi is okay now?" _He crept upstairs, noticing Yugi's door was slightly ajar. Peeping in, and noticing the clothes strewn around the room, and the sleeping couple in the bed, he had to fight back an urge to laugh. _"So that's all he needed...well I never!"_

A knock on the door downstairs roused him from his musing. Closing the door quietly on Yugi and Téa, he descended the stairs and opened the front door. Joey stood there, Tristan beside him, and Ryou lurking rather shyly behind them. "Hey, Mr Moto!" Joey said, putting a hand behind his head. "You haven't seen Téa, have you? She went out of school in the lunch break and didn't come back to class! Just wondering if you'd seen her out and about, we're worrying a bit 'cos she won't answer her phone either."

Solomon gave the troupe a grin. "Oh yes, I've seen Téa. She's upstairs right now."

"Has she talked some sense into Yugi?" Ryou asked, his white head bobbing up behind Tristan's shoulder as he stood on tiptoe to see.

"It's probable..."

"Can we see him?" Tristan interjected.

Solomon sniggered a little. "Well, I don't know if we should, er, _disturb _them right now, boys..."

"You don't mean-" Joey spluttered, his mouth hanging open in shock. Tristan's eyes went so wide they looked ready to pop from their sockets, and Ryou tried to look politely nonplussed but failed to disguise the grin twisting his thin mouth. Joey went on, "I...I dunno what to say...kinda a shock..."

"Unexpected..." Tristan muttered.

"In all honesty I think it quite cute!" Ryou laughed.

"I'm not sure what to make of it really," Solomon said, putting his wrinkled hands behind his back. "I'm not sure whether to scold the boy or be happy for him..."

"Wait till Duke hears about this!" Joey laughed gleefully, clapping his hands together.

"You tell Duke Devlin and I'm going to rip your throat out, Joey Wheeler."

"Ah, the recluse!" Joey replied as Yugi appeared at his grandfather's shoulder. All his clothes were back in place, his hair neatened, and his eyes had their sparkle back. Despite Joey's comment, Yugi was smiling broadly.

"Hi, guys! Sorry if I worried you..."

"It's okay, Yugi," Tristan said, clapping him on the shoulder friendlily. "Just _tell _us next time you decide to disappear!"

"I'm sorry..." he hung his head. "But, I'll be back in school tomorrow!"

"Good!" Joey cheered. Ryou gave him a shy smile which Yugi returned.

"So, what have I missed?" Yugi looked at his friends.

"Nothing really," Tristan said. "Just we were all worrying about Téa and where she'd gone, so we came down here and asked your grandpa where she was-"

"And then can you imagine what we all thought when he said she was here and you shouldn't be disturbed!" Ryou grinned.

"Yuug got laid! Yuug got laid!" Joey chanted. Yugi blushed an unpleasant beetroot colour and dipped his head. Solomon touched his shoulder and retreated to a back room to sort out cards.

"So, how was it?" Bakura said.

"Ryou!"

"What? Come on, we're guys, of course we'll want to know! Spill the beans, Yugi!"

"...I...I've never felt anything so good as that before," Yugi replied, raising his head slightly. "It was amazing..."

"Oh man, you made me jealous!" Joey moaned.

"Of _T_é_a_?"

"Hell, no! Not Téa! I'm just jealous that I'm still a virgin!"

"Bad luck, Joey!" Tristan laughed.

* * *

_Ok, so I decided to add a bit more to it, and I think it made it a bit better. Tell me what you think please! And remember I'm a beta-reader, so try and find me 'cos I haven't had any requests yet and I REALLY want to beta at least one story! Thanks for reading! You all get a Bakura cookie in the post! xD_

_PS guys-You REALLY need to watch the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Series by LittleKuriboh. You can find them on Youtube or on LittleKuriboh's website. He's now CardGamesFTW on Youtube so find them there! That, or go to http: // www. yugiohabridged .com (take out the spaces though)  
_

_Enjoy! And thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
